Lightning Without Thunder
General Info Motivation liberate Thorns from the Mask of Winters Urge 'correct' any and all disruptive noise Intimacies Adorjan the safety of Thorns Negative: The Mask of Winters Attributes Abilities Crafts Craft (Fire) Craft (Air) Craft (Vitriol) Thaumaturgy Thaumaturgy (Enchantment) Languages Native: Riverspeak Language 1: Old Realm Backgrounds Cult: ** Demonic Patron (Adorjan): * Influence (Adorjani demons): ** Resources: ** Artifact: The Blades of the Silent Storm: Tainted Moonsilver Mist Razor Slayer Katars: *** Speed 5; Accuracy +2 (+4 with MM bonus); Damage +2L; Defense +3 (+5 with MM bonus); Rate 4; Min Str **; Tags: M These katars are made primarily of verdigrised brass, blending obscenely into tomescu carapace at the edges – as much as edges can be discerned, because the nearer the blades come to their ends the more they sublimate into a greyish mist. They are also inlaid with tainted moonsilver, which shifts and changes into various macabre images that center around the hearthstone socket in each katar. These artifacts cost six motes to attune. Advantages Charms Combat Information Lift: 650 lbs Join Battle: 7 Backstory Lightning was once a smith in the beautiful, prosperous city of Thorns, whiling away her days in the pursuit of skillfully crafting weapons, but she always yearned for the chance to use them in battle. Her chance came when the Mask of Winters invaded the city – she stood at the entrance to her street, homemade weapons in hand, fighting off hordes upon hordes of zombies. Corpses fell about her feet, but eventually she was overwhelmed, and lay under a pile of rotting flesh as the inexorable army advanced, pounding down her friends’ doors and dragging them away, screaming… as she lay there, a whisper touched her ears, offering her power, riches, revenge. Physical Description The most immediate thing to notice about Lightning is that she has no face. It looks like her head was half-molded by a bored god, then thrown aside once he found something more interesting - her eyes are little more than shallow depressions to either side of a nose like a smooth sand dune. Where her mouth should be there's only a smooth flat space, at least until she needs to speak or eat, whereupon it opens, looking like a melting chocolate bar pulled in half. Strangely, this seems to have no effect on her senses. Her head is as bald as a cueball, and her scalp, along with the rest of her skin, is the color of chalk. Little else of her body can be seen; she wears a tight modified fencing suit that covers her from neck to toe without actually revealing much of the shape of her body. The suit has a hood, which she usually wears pulled up. She also wears a mask to hide her lack of a face - the mask is made of porcelain, with only holes for her eyes, and there are engravings of bolts of lightning going up the sides and meeting at the chin. She moves with a disturbing, almost feral grace that draws the eye. Each limb seems to have a mind of its own, but moves in tandem with the others, twisting elegantly around any obstacle. Experience ---- Back to Top